


To Sleep, Perchance to Dream

by Geekgrrllurking



Category: Political Animals
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekgrrllurking/pseuds/Geekgrrllurking





	To Sleep, Perchance to Dream

Title: To Sleep, Perchance to Dream

Author: Geekgrrllurking

Disclaimer: Political Animals and its characters are the property Berlanti Productions, Lawrence Mark Productions, Warner Horizon Television and USA Network. No infringement intended.

Fandom: Political Animals

Pairing: Elaine/Susan

Rating: PG

Word Count: 433

AN: Don’t mind me, still just exploring a new fandom. Enjoy.

 

It always seems so cold in your bedroom.  
  
Even when Bud was still around, sharing a bed on the rare night or two your schedules actually aligned. The man had the coldest feet you’d ever felt and they always seemed to find your legs in the middle of the night.  
  
You roll over and punch the pillow, fluffing it slightly, taking some solace in the fact that his new girlfriend barely had enough meat covering her boney model frame to keep him warm. Then again, Bud probably didn’t notice anything much beyond the woman’s breasts anyway.  
  
Bobby lifts his head and glances up at you from the floor, his tail wagging slightly. He sneezes once and then you hear the thump of his big head hitting the floor again. The other dogs haven’t even moved.  
  
You sigh, reaching out and flicking on the light, your hand pausing over the book on the top of your stack of reading material teetering on your nightstand.  
  
It’s her book.  
  
Not the best selling Pulitzer Prize winning one that everyone has read, including you. Not that you would ever admit it. It was actually entertaining to read now that you had divorced Bud’s sorry ass. No this was the book no one seemed to want on their shelves.  
  
 _When Bitches Rule._  
  
Pity no one had bothered to look at it, as Susan Berg actually made some good points in this latest one. Her take on feminism in the twenty first century was refreshing and you would love a good debate with her about it. Maybe you could steal the title someday, when you write your autobiography.  
  
You smile at the thought.  
  
Susan Berg’s headshot smiles up at you from the back cover of her book. She always did catch your eye; even back then, as a pretty young reporter, starry-eyed and fresh out of school. And yet, there was something more lurking there, a sharp wit and a sense of honour, a rare commodity, both then and now.  
  
If only things could have been different in your life then. Or now for that matter.  
  
If only…  
  
You cock an eyebrow and smile. Maybe it wasn’t too late.  
  
You slide back down under the covers and glance over at the book jacket, the smile that graces her face is the last thing you see as your eyes flutter shut and you finally start to relax. Images of Susan looking up at you, her eyes glittering with laughter and admiration, flash across your mind, fleeting memories returning to you, unbidden.  
  
And the bedroom suddenly doesn’t seem so cold anymore.

 

 

 

 


End file.
